Last Night
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Sasuke was quiet, Ino was guilty. What happened last night? Well, it was all a part of Ino's twisted outlook on annoying Sasuke. IMPLIED mature content XD /chapter 2 added for story to work properly...chap2 exactly the same as chapter 1/
1. Last Night' go to chap2 if 1 wont work

Okay! Here's my last fanfiction entry. The rest will just be chapter updates of my chapter stories. I hope I leave you guys with a good one! :D this is my _birthday fic_ for **Lamanth**. I hope you like it! (pardon me for my lateness...banned from the computer XD)  
This was inspired by the honeymoon scene from Breaking Dawn. I even borrowed a few lines. ;) Well...

See ya'll around! Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Last Night**

The sun shone brightly through the windows and Ino hesitantly attempted to flutter her eyes open. She pursed her lips when she forced her eyes to greet the sunshine—she wasn't ready to be awake yet. Then, Ino shut her eyelids back tight immediately, afraid to se the sight before her.

Deep and steady breathing was what the blonde heard, and she decided to sneak a look. She opened her eyes to see herself lying on pale white skin. Her eyes traveled up the figure and revealed to her the beautifully sculpted face of non other than, Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven-haired boy was not staring at the blue eyes girl; nor was his hand wrapped around her waist, or stroking her hair. Ino found it unusual.

The Uchiha's hands were crossed under his head. His marble-black eyes were staring up at the ceiling. Ino could tell he was thinking.

"are you gonna say anything?" He suddenly asked her. _Oh crap_, he knew she was awake.

Ino let out a sigh. She shut her eyes trying to avoid his gaze. Then she rested her right hand on top of his bare chest and traced a line down til his abdomen with her index finger. She loved the figure (sculpting, per se) of Sasuke's body, this was one way she showed that she admired it.

"Ino" He called again softly. Sasuke's gaze turned to her traveling finger then to her angel-featured face.

"How much trouble am I in?" Ino asked Sasuke, looking up at him now. She almost purred, asking the question, staring at him with puppy dog eyes only she could give that he could forgive.

Sasuke shifted in his position and began to stroke her hair. At least things were going back to normal now—a bit.

"Heaps." The Uchiha answered simply. He told Ino that she'd be in a lot of trouble but the way he was stroking her hair seemed more like he was reassuring her that everything would be okay. In spite of the fact that she was in a dilemma. It may seem as though they've reached an impasse.

Ino sighed again and rested her hand on top of his chest. It stayed still this time—not admiring the rest of his structure.

"I'm sorry…" Ino said to Sasuke. "I don't know what that was…I didn't, I- I-don't know…it was, ugh…" The blonde shook her head annoyed even at herself for her loss of words. She shook it off and Ino propped herself on her elbows and looked into Sasuke's eyes. He stared back at her intently.

"I don't know what that was last night…" Ino tried explaining herself.

Sasuke chuckled lightly and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Ino looked confused at Sasuke's actions, for the blonde the tension that was there when she woke up was now lighter. She could talk to Sasuke like normal again, or she could at least try.

"Am I forgiven?" Ino asked him taking a shot.

Sasuke began caressing her hair again. He pursed his lips, "Im thinking about it…" He answered her.

Ino let out a sigh, "I guess that's fair…" she said laying her head on Sasuke's chest again. Resuming their previous position.

After a few minutes of silence Sasuke spoke up, "You know, you slept for quite a long time…" he told Ino.

She tilted her head up to look at him properly, "Oh…?" she wondered curiously. "How long?" she asked. She didn't even remember the time she'd fallen asleep last night, if it was even night when she fell asleep.

"It's mid-afternoon, Ino" he told her knowingly. "You slept a good twelve hours." Sasuke informed her straight up.

Ino gasped as she realized she practically slept half the day. Then she also wondered what time Sasuke slept and what time he woke up. How long had he been lying beside Ino while she slept? Was it awhile or short or long? Ino wondered.

"12 hours?" Ino asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Ino began to think, then she propped herself up again. "Hmm…come to think of it, I did get a head rush sitting up awhile ago…" she told him.

Sasuke scanned Ino. The blonde was biting her lip as she was thinking over the events that happened less than twenty-four hours ago. A cool winter wind made its way into their room and her body shivered without her mind paying attention. He let out a sigh and pulled their blanket over Ino's bare body.

Ino grinned as she noted Sasuke's kind gesture, and then she snuggled closer to him. She felt like was home.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. This question pertained to the different situations that happened in recent events. For example, that cold wind, Ino might as well be well on her way to getting a cold.

Ino stared up at him, her bright blue eyes lost and confused. She bit her lower lip.

Sasuke laughed.

"What?" Ino demanded.

"You look so guilty, Ino—like you've committed a crime."

"I feel guilty…" Ino muttered.

Sasuke chuckled again and kissed her on the forehead. The Uchiha hugged her small figure closer to his body, comforting her.

"I mean now…" he said, "the head rush, the weather…" he began. Ino didn't mind his comments. All she thought about was what happened last night.

"that doesn't matter…" she mumbled. "Last night. Guilt." She stated tgen sighed.

Sasuke chuckled again, he held her shoulder with one hand gesturing everything was fine.

"So you seduced your all-too-willing husband. That's not a capital offense…" Sasuke told Ino. It made her chuckle.

"So you aren't angry at me?" Ino asked him.

"Im not angry." He told her.

Ino gratefully supported herself up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Sasuke asked his new wife teasingly.

Ino huffed then slapped him playfully on his chest.

"Whatever…" she answered girlishly. "Are we doing anything today?" Ino asked right after.

Sasuke shook his head.

"…care for another round?" Ino asked implying—getting ideas. Fake lust in her eyes, but Sasuke didn't know that. She enjoyed teasing Sasuke in her own twisted way.

He immediately released himself from Ino's hold and in 2 seconds was on his feet standing stiffly beside the bed.

"Alright, I'm outta here…" Sasuke announced to the blonde.

Ino laughed, "I'm just kidding, Sasuke…" she told him lightly.

Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes. He turned on his heel and had his back facing Ino now. "Put some clothes on, Ino…let's have a late lunch…" Sasuke told her as he made his was to his luggage and picked out some clothes to wear. He too had to cover himself up.

Ino sighed but didn't move, she was just sprawled on the bed under the covers and the many random pillows. Sasuke was finished dressing himself up, and he made his way out of their room.

"Be down in ten minutes." Sasuke told his new Mrs. and disappeared through the door. Ino didn't move. She'd get up eventually, but she thought of another plan to seduce Sasuke, just to annoy him—it was just her twisted way of entertaining herself. She loved how creeped out Sasuke was about being seduced, maybe events that happened with his fangirls a few years ago, when he was in middle school and highschool, whatever it was, Ino enjoyed it.

And that's how their honeymoon went, Ino would play a perverse joke on her husband, get a laugh out of it, but sometimes her plans would work and just giggle and Sasuke's gullibility. But, she'd feel guilty if ever he fell for any of her schemes. Sasuke's told her that there's always a right time for _that_.

* * *

And that's that! I'll most prolly keep writing fanfics. But stop posting. I'll be around sometimes to read and review stories. :D but this is it.

**Thank You to EVERYONE** who has read, reviewed and faved (me as an author or any of my stories) You all make me VERY HAPPY that I might reconsider leaving. But alls decided, and i'll just see you around. ;)

I swear, I hope you liked this story. :D I found it rather er...scattered. It'd mean a lot to me if you told me if you were getting my drift toward the end of the story. :D If you didnt. I'll be glad to PM you. **BYE GUYS!**


	2. Last Night' incase chap1 isnt working

Okay! Here's my last fanfiction entry. The rest will just be chapter updates of my chapter stories. I hope I leave you guys with a good one! :D this is my _birthday fic_ for **Lamanth**. I hope you like it! (pardon me for my lateness...banned from the computer XD)  
This was inspired by the honeymoon scene from Breaking Dawn. I even borrowed a few lines. ;) Well...

See ya'll around! Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Last Night**

The sun shone brightly through the windows and Ino hesitantly attempted to flutter her eyes open. She pursed her lips when she forced her eyes to greet the sunshine—she wasn't ready to be awake yet. Then, Ino shut her eyelids back tight immediately, afraid to se the sight before her.

Deep and steady breathing was what the blonde heard, and she decided to sneak a look. She opened her eyes to see herself lying on pale white skin. Her eyes traveled up the figure and revealed to her the beautifully sculpted face of non other than, Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven-haired boy was not staring at the blue eyes girl; nor was his hand wrapped around her waist, or stroking her hair. Ino found it unusual.

The Uchiha's hands were crossed under his head. His marble-black eyes were staring up at the ceiling. Ino could tell he was thinking.

"are you gonna say anything?" He suddenly asked her. _Oh crap_, he knew she was awake.

Ino let out a sigh. She shut her eyes trying to avoid his gaze. Then she rested her right hand on top of his bare chest and traced a line down til his abdomen with her index finger. She loved the figure (sculpting, per se) of Sasuke's body, this was one way she showed that she admired it.

"Ino" He called again softly. Sasuke's gaze turned to her traveling finger then to her angel-featured face.

"How much trouble am I in?" Ino asked Sasuke, looking up at him now. She almost purred, asking the question, staring at him with puppy dog eyes only she could give that he could forgive.

Sasuke shifted in his position and began to stroke her hair. At least things were going back to normal now—a bit.

"Heaps." The Uchiha answered simply. He told Ino that she'd be in a lot of trouble but the way he was stroking her hair seemed more like he was reassuring her that everything would be okay. In spite of the fact that she was in a dilemma. It may seem as though they've reached an impasse.

Ino sighed again and rested her hand on top of his chest. It stayed still this time—not admiring the rest of his structure.

"I'm sorry…" Ino said to Sasuke. "I don't know what that was…I didn't, I- I-don't know…it was, ugh…" The blonde shook her head annoyed even at herself for her loss of words. She shook it off and Ino propped herself on her elbows and looked into Sasuke's eyes. He stared back at her intently.

"I don't know what that was last night…" Ino tried explaining herself.

Sasuke chuckled lightly and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Ino looked confused at Sasuke's actions, for the blonde the tension that was there when she woke up was now lighter. She could talk to Sasuke like normal again, or she could at least try.

"Am I forgiven?" Ino asked him taking a shot.

Sasuke began caressing her hair again. He pursed his lips, "Im thinking about it…" He answered her.

Ino let out a sigh, "I guess that's fair…" she said laying her head on Sasuke's chest again. Resuming their previous position.

After a few minutes of silence Sasuke spoke up, "You know, you slept for quite a long time…" he told Ino.

She tilted her head up to look at him properly, "Oh…?" she wondered curiously. "How long?" she asked. She didn't even remember the time she'd fallen asleep last night, if it was even night when she fell asleep.

"It's mid-afternoon, Ino" he told her knowingly. "You slept a good twelve hours." Sasuke informed her straight up.

Ino gasped as she realized she practically slept half the day. Then she also wondered what time Sasuke slept and what time he woke up. How long had he been lying beside Ino while she slept? Was it awhile or short or long? Ino wondered.

"12 hours?" Ino asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Ino began to think, then she propped herself up again. "Hmm…come to think of it, I did get a head rush sitting up awhile ago…" she told him.

Sasuke scanned Ino. The blonde was biting her lip as she was thinking over the events that happened less than twenty-four hours ago. A cool winter wind made its way into their room and her body shivered without her mind paying attention. He let out a sigh and pulled their blanket over Ino's bare body.

Ino grinned as she noted Sasuke's kind gesture, and then she snuggled closer to him. She felt like was home.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. This question pertained to the different situations that happened in recent events. For example, that cold wind, Ino might as well be well on her way to getting a cold.

Ino stared up at him, her bright blue eyes lost and confused. She bit her lower lip.

Sasuke laughed.

"What?" Ino demanded.

"You look so guilty, Ino—like you've committed a crime."

"I feel guilty…" Ino muttered.

Sasuke chuckled again and kissed her on the forehead. The Uchiha hugged her small figure closer to his body, comforting her.

"I mean now…" he said, "the head rush, the weather…" he began. Ino didn't mind his comments. All she thought about was what happened last night.

"that doesn't matter…" she mumbled. "Last night. Guilt." She stated tgen sighed.

Sasuke chuckled again, he held her shoulder with one hand gesturing everything was fine.

"So you seduced your all-too-willing husband. That's not a capital offense…" Sasuke told Ino. It made her chuckle.

"So you aren't angry at me?" Ino asked him.

"Im not angry." He told her.

Ino gratefully supported herself up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Sasuke asked his new wife teasingly.

Ino huffed then slapped him playfully on his chest.

"Whatever…" she answered girlishly. "Are we doing anything today?" Ino asked right after.

Sasuke shook his head.

"…care for another round?" Ino asked implying—getting ideas. Fake lust in her eyes, but Sasuke didn't know that. She enjoyed teasing Sasuke in her own twisted way.

He immediately released himself from Ino's hold and in 2 seconds was on his feet standing stiffly beside the bed.

"Alright, I'm outta here…" Sasuke announced to the blonde.

Ino laughed, "I'm just kidding, Sasuke…" she told him lightly.

Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes. He turned on his heel and had his back facing Ino now. "Put some clothes on, Ino…let's have a late lunch…" Sasuke told her as he made his was to his luggage and picked out some clothes to wear. He too had to cover himself up.

Ino sighed but didn't move, she was just sprawled on the bed under the covers and the many random pillows. Sasuke was finished dressing himself up, and he made his way out of their room.

"Be down in ten minutes." Sasuke told his new Mrs. and disappeared through the door. Ino didn't move. She'd get up eventually, but she thought of another plan to seduce Sasuke, just to annoy him—it was just her twisted way of entertaining herself. She loved how creeped out Sasuke was about being seduced, maybe events that happened with his fangirls a few years ago, when he was in middle school and highschool, whatever it was, Ino enjoyed it.

And that's how their honeymoon went, Ino would play a perverse joke on her husband, get a laugh out of it, but sometimes her plans would work and just giggle and Sasuke's gullibility. But, she'd feel guilty if ever he fell for any of her schemes. Sasuke's told her that there's always a right time for _that_.

* * *

And that's that! I'll most prolly keep writing fanfics. But stop posting. I'll be around sometimes to read and review stories. :D but this is it.

**Thank You to EVERYONE** who has read, reviewed and faved (me as an author or any of my stories) You all make me VERY HAPPY that I might reconsider leaving. But alls decided, and i'll just see you around. ;)

I swear, I hope you liked this story. :D I found it rather er...scattered. It'd mean a lot to me if you told me if you were getting my drift toward the end of the story. :D If you didnt. I'll be glad to PM you. **BYE GUYS!**


End file.
